diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Floreanna/Darnassus
Ich war erleichtert und zufrieden, als ich die letzten Dinge zusammenpackte, die ich für die Reise benötigen würde. Ich habe Ganndor vorgestern abend in einem der Boote auf dem Kanal sitzend und in ein Buch vertieft getroffen und wir haben den Abend entspannt zusammen verbracht. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er keinen Verdacht über die tatsächlichen Gründe meiner Reise geschöpft hat und bin froh wenigstens ihn in Sturmwind in Sicherheit zu wissen. Er hatte genug zu tun mit seiner Arbeit als Diplomat und ausserdem war es mir wichtig, falls ich zurückkehren würde, zu wissen, ob sich etwas betreffs dieses rothaarigen Hexers getan hätte. Ich wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass er irgendwie auch in einem indirekten oder direkten Zusammenhang zu dem Wolfsmenschen stehen könnte. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich das entschlüsseln könnte! Der Wolfsmensch hatte mich ein weiters Mal heimgesucht. (Ich nenne es inzwischen so, weil ich einfach nicht in der Lage bin zwischen Traum und Realität zu unterscheiden) Vorgestern Nacht, nachdem Ganndor und ich nach Hause gegangen waren und ich im Bett noch vor mich hin sinnierte, ob ich alles die Reise betreffend bedacht hatte und Ganndor friedlich neben mir schlief, tauchte der Wolfsmensch wie aus dem Nichts am Fussende unsres Bettes auf. So, als könnte es gar nicht anders sein, setzte er sich einfach zu meinen Füssen aufs Bett und bedachte mich mit seinem leisen, knurrenden Lachen und das, obwohl Ganndor da war. Ich sah ihn ja, wie er neben mir im Bett lag, auch wenn er von dieser irrwitzigen Szenerie nichts mitbekam, weil er schlief. Nachdem ich den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, fragte ich ihn, was er hier wolle. Er konnte meinetwegen in meinen Träumen auftauchen, aber nur, wenn Ganndor nicht dabei war. Er zog mich an den Händen in eine sitzende Position und während er weiter meine Hände hielt und seine goldenen Augen mich in seinen Bann zogen, sprach er: „Hör zu! Auch wenn Du Dich wunderst und nicht weisst, weshalb, aber Du selbst bist es, die mich Nacht für Nacht zu Dir ruft. Irgendetwas ist da drin in Deinem Kopf..“ Er tippte mit mit einem Finger gegen meine Stirn, ehe er fortfuhr: „Deine Vergangenheit vielleicht, unerledigte Dinge, Wünsche, Hoffnungen, die zu den Geschehnissen um Dich herum gehören und es möglich machen, dass Du mich siehst, aber ich bin dennoch nicht real, auch wenn Du das mitunter glauben magst. Dafür werde ich Dich aber bei Deiner Reise begleiten. Irgendeinen Beschützer brauchst Du ja wohl.“ Er lachte wieder leise und ich dachte einige Augenblicke über seine Worte nach: „Mhm, wenn Du mich begleitest und doch eigentlich nur ein … Traum bist, dann muss ich doch aber Nachts reisen oder?“ „Wenn Du mich sehen willst ist das so, obwohl ich immer in Deiner Nähe bin, nur am Tage verblassen die Traumschatten im Sonnenlicht. Das wirst Du ja sicher wissen?“ Ich nickte, obwohl ich das nicht wusste, allenfalls ahnte, denn bisher hatte ich ja noch nie derartige Begegnungen gehabt. Ich beschloss die nächste Nacht zu nutzen, um abzureisen, da Ganndor auf dem Weg nach Theramore war, wie er sagte und ich wäre nicht allein, wenn der Wolfsmensch bei mir wäre. Gestern Nacht bin ich aufgebrochen. Ich habe mir Ganndors Medaillon wieder um den Hals gelegt und in seinem Inneren zusätzlich zu dem Bild von ihm einen kleinen Blutstein untergebracht. Ich wusste nicht, weshalb ich das tat, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, es würde mir irgendwie von Nutzen sein können.. also beides.. das Medaillon, wie auch der Blutstein. Der Wolfsmensch war an meiner Seite, als ich durch das Portal nach Darnassus trat und er war es immer noch, als ich es wieder verliess, obwohl ich sicher war, das Portal nur allein genutzt zu haben. Er war eben doch nur ein Traum und Träume brauchten keine Portale. So musste es wohl sein, obwohl ich mich gleichzeitig auch fragte, wie mir so ein Traum dann helfen würde können, sollte ich tatsächlich Hilfe benötigen. Es war jedoch sinnlos sich den Kopf jetzt darüber zu zerbrechen, da ich eh keine Antworten drauf finden würde und abwarten musste, was sich ereignen würde.... Ich hatte etwas Mühe einen Hippogryphenflug in den Teufelswald zu ordern. Die Kaldorei waren nicht begeistert davon, dass ein Mensch dahin reisen wollte und für meine fadenscheinigen Begründungen liessen sie mich einfach warten. Um mir die Wartezeit zu verkürzen, zog ich die Kopie eines Tagebuches aus meiner Tasche, reichte sie dem Wolfsmenschen und gemeinsam lasen wir. Es war die Kopie von Velindas Tagebuch, in die wir uns nun vertieften und ich auch gespannt auf die Reaktionen des Wolfsmenschen beim Lesen dieser Seiten wartete. Die Kopie dieses Tagebuches hatte ich mir damals, als Ganndor und ich dem rothaarigen Hexer das erste Mal beim Turm von Ilgalar begegnet waren besorgt, um mehr über die Sense der Elune in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber es lange Zeit unbeachtet zwischen all meinen andren Pergamentrollen aufbewahrt und fast vergessen. Ganndor sollte und durfte Nichts davon wissen, dass ich bereits eine Kopie des Tagebuches besass, als ich ihn bat, Nachforschungen über diese Sense anzustellen. Wenn er das Tagebuch von den Kaldorei dann bekam, was ich für ziemlich sicher hielt, wäre ich hoffentlich schon wieder auf der Heimreise.... Velindas Tagebuch ''' ''Elune hat mir meine Wünsche gewährt. Meine Kameraden haben ihr Leben nicht umsonst gelassen und ich werde ihren Tod mit der Sense von Elune rächen. Diese Sense ist ein altes Ding - ein Ast, gewunden und knorrig und aus einem Holz, das älter noch sein könnte als die Kaldorei. '' ''Viele Stunden habe ich dies Geschenk der Göttin begutachtet. Eine gewöhnliche Waffe ist es nicht, so viel ist sicher. Aber ein einfacher magischer Gegenstand ist es auch nicht. Damit... ist es, als verschwömmen die Barrieren von Raum und Zeit. Als ich die Sense' '' i'''n Händen hielt, hatte ich eine Vision des Chaos. Die Wolfsmenschen... die Worgen... kämpften gegen einen unglaublichen Feind. Die Worgen kämpften mit der ihnen eigenen Wildheit, aber den Feind schreckte das nicht. Es waren die Lords der Smaragdgrünen Flamme.' ' ''Da begriff ich die wahre Macht der Sense. Wenn ich mich auf sie konzentrierte, konnte ich in Worgen reden. Doch redete ich nicht in Worten mit ihnen. Es war etwas anderes... Ich wüsste es nicht zu beschreiben. Das Entscheidende war, dass mich die Worgen hörten '' '' '' ''und verstanden. Ich leitete mehr Energie in die Sense und die Barrieren wurden schwächer. Ich konnte Worgen in unsere Welt ziehen. Dreißig Worgen konnte ich bei meinem ersten Versuch beschwören. Sie folgten mir in den Kampf und mit ihrer rohen Kraft unter meinem Kommando fielen wir über die Dämonen im Teufelswald her. Elune hat meine Wünsche erhört. Der Wald wird gesäubert werden. Möge Elunes Segen mir hold sein, bis meine Arbeit getan ist. '' '' '' ''Alles läuft gut. Ich habe eine große Zahl Worgen beschworen, an meiner Seite zu kämpfen. Sie sind zwar nicht die Klügsten, aber sie haben erstaunliche Fähigkeiten, wenn es darum geht, ihre Angriffe abzustimmen und als Gruppe zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich habe in ihren Rudeln Anführer ausgemacht. Ihnen habe ich das Kommando über kleine Kriegergruppen gegeben. Wir schlagen von mehreren Orten im Wald aus gleichzeitig zu und meine Kampagne gegen die Dämonen gestaltet sich erfolgreich. Möge Elunes Segen mir hold sein, bis meine Arbeit getan ist. '' '' '' ''Ein Rudel ist verloren. Ich habe die Worgen ausgesandt, um im Wald von Dämonen verseuchte Gebiete ausfindig zu machen, aber sie sind nicht zurückgekommen. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um die Anführer, denen ich das Kommando übertragen habe. Sie sind einfachen Gemüts und nutzen das kleine bisschen Autorität, das ich ihnen verliehen habe, bis zum Äußersten. Verliere ich die Kontrolle? Vielleicht sollte ich einstweilen keine weiteren Worgen mehr beschwören. Möge Elunes Segen mir hold sein, bis meine Arbeit getan ist. '' '' '' ''Obwohl ich keine weiteren Worgen beschworen habe, werden es doch immer mehr. Es ist, als benötige die Sense für die Beschwörung nicht länger mein Zutun. Das ist beunruhigend. Ich habe so viele Rudel um mich gesammelt, wie ich nur finden konnte, und sie angewiesen, beim Schrein von Mel'Thandris zu bleiben. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich die Bibliotheken von Darnassus durchforstet und mich mit dem Kreis der Urtume in Dunkelküste beraten. Aber ich konnte nichts über die Worgen in Erfahrung bringen. Doch habe ich Berichte gehört, '' ''hinter vorgehaltener Hand, über einen Hexer der Kirin Tor mit Namen Arugal. Demnach ist es möglich, dass auch er Worgen beschworen hat. So sehr es mir auch widerstrebt, ich werde mich mit ihm treffen, um herauszufinden, was er weiß. Die Worgen sind gefährlich und ich will ihnen Einhalt gebieten. Gleich morgen werde ich mich zum Hafen im Brachland aufmachen und eine Überfahrt in die Neue Welt buchen. Möge Elunes Segen mir hold sein, bis meine Arbeit getan ist. '' Nach dem Lesen der Seiten erlebte das erste Mal den Wolfsmenschen schweigsam und in sich gekehrt, als wir uns gemeinsam auf den Hippogryphen setzten und zum smaragdgrünen Refugium im Teufelswald flogen..... Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag